Mitani's Bride
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: To some, it was love at the first sight. To others, love took years to realize.


Title: **Mitani's Bride**

Disclaimer: _Hikaru no Go_ belongs to Yumi Hotta & Takeshi Obatta

Author's Note: I'd be glad to accept correction for any mistake—be it spelling, punctuation, grammar or misinformation.

_Sangen biraki_ (in igo glossary) is the three-space extension along the third line, like other extensions a big fuseki point which creates a base for the group and prevents the white go stones from attacking around the same point.

_Geta_ (in igo glossary) is a net trap method of capturing an enemy stone; its stone formation resembles that of a wooden clog.

_Oden_ is a Japanese dish comprising various ingredients including daikon radish, eggs, _konnyaku_ (some sort of jelly made from konjak plant), and processed fish cakes (_hanpen, chikuwa_, etc.) stewed in a soy-flavored _dashi_ (bonito fish) broth.

_Kushiyaki_ is charcoal-grilled tidbits of vegetables and/or meat on skewers.

_Ganbatte_ is an encouragement, usually used when one cheers a contest participant or an examinee; its more literal meaning is "do your best" but it's context is closer to "good luck."

_Omedetou_ is an expression used for congratulating happy occasions, e.g. birthday, job promotion, and New Year.

* * *

The first time Mitani Yuuki went out with a girl was in his first year of high school. She confessed to him two weeks before the summer holiday, and just when Mitani thought he'd get the chance to watch the fireworks in the Tanabata Festival with his girlfriend, she kissed her classmate in that festival instead.

"Because you're boring. There's nothing more in you than your looks," she said when she cut off their relationship.

The second girl who asked Mitani out was a far more demure girl. She was one year above him and they did have a good time together for five weeks. When she invited him to spend the Christmas Eve with her, he made up his mind to experience his first kiss.

The kiss ended with his girlfriend's tears. "Forgive me, Mitani-kun. The reason I approached you was because you look like my ex-boyfriend, who has moved away to Okinawa. I miss him so much and I've used you as his replacement. I'm so sorry. But now, I've realized that no matter what happens, I still love him. I'll wait for him."

The third girl to take interest in him was extremely coquettish and too talkative to his liking. She demanded, much to his annoyance, to know every number stored in his cell phone. He considered breaking up with her after just one day of dating, but decided to forbear it and see the situation. It was her who terminated their relationship on their third day together, which happened to be February 14.

"Geez, can't you even focus on me when I'm speaking, Yuuki-kun?"

'_Why do I always get dumped on celebratory days?' _Hands inside his pocket, Mitani walked home, kicking every stray pebble and empty cans along the way.

'_Lack of focus this time, eh?'_ Truth be told, this third girl was not the only one with whom he lacked focus. Whenever he was with his girlfriend—any of them—the visualization of a go board appeared in his mind. He'd rather think about _keima_ and _tsuke_ than how to please the girl in his company. The fact that his third girlfriend was annoying could only meant that his mind wondered to the go strategy more often than when he had been with the previous two.

But why, though? True, on Kaneko's urging, he became the go club president during high school, but it wasn't like he was obsessed with go. Unlike Shindou, it wasn't a problem for Mitani to spend days without playing go at all … before he got any girlfriend, that is.

The redhead did not find the answer until three years later, and the thought—the wish he were somewhere else, playing igo, whenever he spent time with his girlfriend—developed into a habit. His fourth to seventh date partner all complained about how little interest he had for them.

At the university, Mitani no longer became the president, but he still belonged to the igo club, in which Kaneko was also a member. The pouring rain that tumbled so heavily one spring afternoon caused fourteen out of sixteen club members to be absent that day.

"It's been awhile since we played each other." Kaneko unfolded the wooden go board and drew a _goke_ to her side, leaving the other goke for Mitani to take.

He hummed in agreement as they performed _nigiri_.

She played black, but he won one and a half _moku_ in the end. It was then Mitani's stomach growled.

On their way to the station, it became Kaneko's stomach's turn to rumble; it was six twenty four p.m., after all. "I'm gonna grab something to eat," she beckoned at the Moss Burger next to the station entrance. "Wanna tag along?"

He followed her into the burger shop. She ordered, much to his amazement, five burgers of different flavors with no fries and two glasses of soda. He himself only ordered two burgers, a regular fries and a glass of iced coffee. Even though he finished earlier than she did, he had no desire to leave his seat. Instead, he slurped his drink slowly and deliberately for the lack of reason to stay.

"Kaneko-san," an unfamiliar voice called.

Both Kaneko and Mitani turned around. A young man around their age had just entered the fast food restaurant in such a great haste, his chest heaving back and forth and his glasses lopsided from all the running.

"You refused me to date this person instead? Why?" the stranger panted.

Kaneko, however, made no attempt to reply before she swallowed her burger. "I already explained that I had no special feeling for you. Nor do I date him."

"You're lying!" he insisted. His eyes were at the verge of tears and the rising volume of his voice drew attention from other visitors.

Mitani made a casual remark. "Look, dude. I'd choose a better place and a prettier girl for my date."

The bespectacled man glimpsed at the number of burger wrappers in front of Kaneko and decided that perhaps they were telling the truth after all. What sort of girl would be shameless enough to order that amount of food under her date partner's nose? Moreover, she did not seem troubled when the redhead mentioned that he'd date "a _prettier_ girl."

After the bespectacled boy left, Mitani muttered, "What a jealous guy! Can't he even distinguish club mates from lovers?"

Kaneko, who had now finished her last burger, made no comment as she gulped the soda down her throat. Afterwards, she simply stood up and said, "Let's go."

They parted at the station since they took different subway lines. Aboard the bullet train, the bespectacled man's word rang inside Mitani's head again. '_You refused me to date this person? Why?'_

Mitani leaned his forehead against the cold metal of the bullet train pole. Come to think of it, he had never seen Kaneko dating anyone. Well, it wasn't like he had ever paid her a close attention before anyway. She probably had a date or two in the episodes of her life, outside his knowledge.

'_That's not my goddamn business, is it?'_

Then his mind switched back to the university assignment of which deadline was approaching near.

###

It was not until two weeks later that Mitani met Kaneko outside the university go club. The redhead happened to be on the same floor of the department floor as the plump girl, who was in the company of her two female friends.

He asked, "What sort of present should I give to a girl?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "It would depend on the sort of girl, wouldn't it? Just as not every boy loves soccer or beer."

"My niece's third birthday is coming next week. She's lively, cheerful and not picky, but I need a brainstorm on what to give her."

"In that case," Kaneko replied, "I recommend a set of crayons and a coloring book."

"Thanks."

And that was it. Kaneko went away with her friends, while Mitani proceeded to the stationery shelves. He thought that he might be imagining things, but Kaneko's tone sounded slightly less agitated after she he had told her that the present was intended for his three-year-old niece. But perhaps that was just because she felt relieved that he did not detain her for too long so that she could continue her shopping.

###

The next time they met outside the igo club was during a _goukon_. In that drinking party, there was no girl that was Mitani's type—a typical case of what could be expected from a blind group dating. Kaneko was only there to make up the required number on her friend's urging. After all, it was an infamous tactic for a girl to bring along other girls who were less attractive than herself so as to highlight the luster of a gem among rocks.

"Don't get me wrong," Mitani told Kaneko as soon as he grabbed her outside, "I don't plan to date you. It's just that there's no point in staying at the goukon since none of the girls is my type, but it'd be awkward to leave by myself."

Her lips curved upwards in a sneer. "Don't worry; that much I know. Otherwise, you could have asked me out a long time ago."

"Good. So, where do you want to go? Karaoke? Bowling?"

She stared at him wordlessly for at least five full seconds … or maybe more. He did not know what made him say those words himself. There was no promise, no commitment of any sort … they could simply parted way that very minute without any guilt. And yet, why did he ask her to spend time with him? Was it out of gratitude?

At length, she answered, "Want to grab a bite? I know an _oden_ cart nearby."

"Sure."

Because Mitani had no need to impress Kaneko, he could just be himself the whole time. To that effect, he was surprised to discover how easy it was talking to a girl. _This_ girl. Here, in the oden cart underneath the quiet stars, the usual go board that appeared in his head when he spent his time with his past girlfriends was nowhere to be found. Here, amid the steam of the _dashi_ broth and the chewy _chikuwa_, he did not wish to be anywhere else doing anything else with anyone else.

###

Their relationship, if any, could have easily ended that night in the oden cart. He did not take her home nor did anything of the gentlemanly sort; they parted ways at the bullet train station. And yet, it piqued his curiosity whether he _really_ was comfortable spending time with Kaneko.

Thus, when some igo club members were discussing the latest movie they had watched, Mitani asked Kaneko, "Have you seen that film?"

"Not yet."

"Want to watch it with me this Saturday?"

She blinked, but replied, "I don't mind."

"Meet me at two thirty at the station then."

###

On the day of the appointment, she did not dress up—which was fine; the simple but tidy cardigan and long skirt made her chubby built look more presentable than a tank top and a mini skirt would have. Although she bought twice the amount of popcorn and soda compared to a regular moviegoer, she did not nag him about the story plot—which was a great relief, compared to his previous girlfriend.

At the end of the movie, a battle was raging inside him. Of course, he _could_ go home without further ado, but truth was, he _preferred_ to have her company. Still, it'd be troublesome if she misinterpreted this as the prospect of a romance commitment, since couples usually spent time together after the cinema visit.

In the end, he could not find a reason to ask for more of her time.

As they walked back to the station, he remarked, "Remember the guy who bumped into us at Moss Burger the other day?"

"What of him?"

Although he sensed some degree of disinterest—or perhaps, avoidance—laced in her words, he pressed on. "Just wondering why you don't date him."

His hunch was right; the answer that followed was too snappish for her usual coolheaded personality. "Just because the number of my suitors isn't as great as some other girls doesn't mean that I'm obliged to accept anyone who asks, especially when the guy asks me because I happen to be available when he needs a girlfriend."

"What? You mean some other chick had rejected him before he confessed to you?"

"Apparently yes." Kaneko replied with her arms folded across her chest. "There are times when I sit at the back of the lecture room and saw how he kept stealing glances at Yamaguchi Saeko—the prettiest girl in my literature class. Besides, when I asked why he chose me, he said that he felt sorry to see me without a boyfriend throughout the year."

'_What a stupid guy!'_ Mitani thought. '_He_ _should have given her a better reason_.'

They walked a few more steps in silence before the next question rolled from Mitani's mouth. "Hey, have you ever felt … lonely?"

Much to his surprise, she halted her step, nostrils flaring. "Look, I'm aware that some people find life miserable without a girlfriend or a boyfriend, that doesn't necessarily mean I feel that way, too. I'd rather spend my life alone than in the company of someone I dislike."

"Just wondering. " He shrugged, but was wise enough not to pursue the subject any further at her venomous tone.

They had inserted their respective passes on the barrier slot and must now head for separate platforms. As he returned the pass into his jeans pocket, he felt a lump of small object in a plastic wrap. It was, he recalled, the cellphone strap he had bought two days before, but forgot to attach it to his phone. He pulled the small package from his pocket and threw it at her.

"Hey, Kaneko, catch!"

"It's a spare," he lied on impulse as the phone accessory dropped in her palm and she eyed him with a questioning look.

"Thanks." She inserted the phone strap into her handbag and headed to another platform.

He did not know why he did that.

No. He knew _exactly_ why.

He wanted her to have something that could remind her of him.

###

The next time they saw each other in the igo club, Kaneko's cellphone was still as strapless as ever.

_Maybe she doesn't like dark green_, he told himself upon the emergence of the pang in his chest.

That day, Mitani lost against Arizawa, to whom he had never yielded victory before. When the igo cub captain had adjourned the go session that evening, Mitani came at Kaneko's table. "Let's play another game."

"Fine by me."

The club members were filing up at the exit as Mitani and Kaneko performed nigiri. As the game dragged on, the sky darkened by the night and dampened by the rain. The _sangen biraki_ she had placed at the early stage of the game prevented him from laying the _geta_ trap.

After many struggles, the game concluded with his victory at 2.5 moku. He cleared up his stones slightly quicker than she did, and had a few seconds to feast his gaze upon her.

The plump fingers that moved the stones on the board before him bore chipped instead of polished nails. These were the hands that were strangers to the vanity of the multicolored nail arts, but the friends to diligence and labor. These were the hands he could _trust_. Unlike his previous girlfriends, Kaneko was not the sort of girl who was devoted to manicure; it was igo that consumed her time instead.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted one of her hands from the board and held it in his own.

When she lifted her face with raised eyebrows, he explained, "I recall you said that you'd rather spend your life alone than in the company of someone you dislike."

This wasn't fair. Playing go was just a hobby. It wasn't the same as "spending her life"—not in that context anyway. And he knew that. Yet, she didn't use her other hand to brush his hand from hers all the same.

He gulped, half-disbelieving this reaction. '_There's no turning back now_.'

"Was it because of me that … you refused all the boys who approached you?"

He noticed the clench of her jaw and readied himself for any scold or even slap that might come any moment now. Except that either never came. Instead, she glared at him with fierce eyes, so fierce that it radiated the beauty he had never realized she possessed, glowing with a tinge of red.

"What if I say it was?"

He had no words to offer her. Not for such a challenge. The friction of their fingers sent a new feverish shiver down his spine. He bent toward her in a slow, deliberate motion so that she had plenty of chance to push him away if she disapproved with his forthcoming action.

She did not close her eyes, nor did she move at all. The sound of his hammering heartbeats almost made him turn away and never appear before her again. But when their lips claimed each other's, he knew that this decision was not something regrettable. A moment later, she closed her eyes and her breathing overlapped with his in an unspoken symphony. He was a board of jigsaw puzzle and she held the missing piece to complete him.

"Your kiss resembles you go playing style—passionate and almost unconquerable," she remarked after they lips parted.

With that, the first and second kiss in Kaneko Masako's life happened on the same day.

###

He did not officially ask her to become his girlfriend after that. Their frequent "going out together" were not dates, but both were comfortable this way.

He did not attempt a third kiss with her until a phone call revealed how much he meant to her. They were enjoying _kushiyaki_ one evening when Kaneko's cellphone rang. As she rummaged her bag for the ringing phone, she took out some of the bag contents onto the dining table in her haste: a handkerchief, a pen, some paper and her house keys.

Kaneko realized her mistake a second too late. Even though she put everything back into her bag with one hand as quickly as she could while receiving the call at the same time, Mitani's eyes had already caught the dark green strap that she used as a keychain.

That night, after dinner, he pulled her into an alley, where he pinned her against the cracked wall and claimed her lips without further elaboration. It was a kiss of a hungry wolf, a kiss of a ravenous bird of prey. It knew nothing of gentleness. It only claimed and claimed and claimed even more with every friction. Yet, she did not dislike this side of him.

###

Five springs had passed ever since. Although Kaneko was not someone who made Mitani breathlessly murmur "that's for me" at the first glance, the more he got to know her, the more he was convinced this was the first person he wanted to see the moment he woke up each morning and the last person he wanted to see before he went to bed each night for years to come.

Starting from today, Kaneko Masako would become Mitani Masako. The bride and groom's relatives and friends would gather at the church later on that morning.

Currently, the groom was adjusting his tie in the dressing room.

"_Ganbatte_, Uncle Yuuki."

Mitani did not turn, but saw the reflection of his sister's eight-year-old daughter, who sneaked up behind him, in the mirror.

"Ganbatte?" the redhead chuckled, "At times like this, shouldn't you say '_omedetou_' instead?"

She shook her head and replied in a very serious manner, "You will need all the luck you can get to carry your big bride across the doorway."

THE END


End file.
